Antara Jojoba dan Jones
by riekincchan
Summary: Mungkin Hinata yang terlalu berlebihan memandang kehidupan. Dia yang masih jomblo kadang merasa kesepian. Iri gak karuan dan berakhir pundung di pojokan. Tapi di ujung penantiannya dia malah harus menghadapi Gaara yang arogan dan galak. "Apa gak ada pilihan lain?" AU. For Hinata Bornday. RnR please. [Update Chapter 2]
1. Chapter 1 : First Date

... "M-mungkin aku akan terus sendirian. Mana ada yang mau denganku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antara Jojoba dan Jones © riekincchan**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU. OOC. Typo's.**

 **.**

 **For Hinata Bornday**

 **.**

 **Dan para fans** _ **Crackpairing**_ **yang merindukan GaaHina**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter One, First Date**

.

.

.

Sore itu sebenarnya Hinata tidak punya niat berkunjung ke rumah Ino. Ia cuma ingin cepat pulang, nempel molor di kasur yang sudah merindukannya setelah pusing menatap komputer hampir seharian.

Tapi ketika melihat Sakura yang bermesraan di parkiran kantor dan Neji yang tak jadi jemput karena diajak kencan tunangannya, keinginannya langsung berubah. Ia butuh teman cerita.

Hinata yang belum pernah punya pacar merasa dikhianati. Sakura yang dulu suka pulang _bareng_ jadi bersama pacarnya atau Neji yang suka jemput jadi memilih bersama pasangannya.

Intinya sih sama-sama meninggalkan Hinata.

Jadi Hinata yang sedang gegana; gelisah galau merana. Datang ke rumah Ino, ke kamarnya. Duduk di pojok depan jendela yang langsung menampilkan matahari tenggelam. Menenggelamkan wajahnya yang kusut pada kedua lutut yang ia peluk. Dan nangis tanpa suara di sana.

Ino cuma duduk di sofa coklat tak jauh darinya, sama-sama menghadap jendela. Tak biasanya Hinata nangis _lebay_ begini. Seperti nenek kesepian saja, batinnya. "Kamu kenapa?"

"... Ino, kamu akan meninggalkanku juga 'kan?" Hinata yang balik tanya malah membuat Ino bingung.

"Hah?"

"Kak Neji sebentar lagi menikah." Pernyataan selanjutnya malah semakin aneh. Neji menikah itu bagus. Kakak Hinata sudah cukup umur kok untuk itu, pikir Ino.

Ino memperhatikan punggung Hinata yang semakin suram. Ia memejamkan mata sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hinata yang menurutnya _absurd_.

"Bicara apa _sih_ , aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Lagipula memangnya aku mau kemana?"

Hinata menegakan kepalanya, kali ini menatap jendela yang sudah menggelap. Tanda sudah malam tapi tak punya keinginan untuk pulang.

"A-aku takut, Ino. Semua orang akan pergi. Kak Neji, kamu, juga Sakura. Kalian... yang sudah punya pasangan tidak mengerti."

Mata Ino yang dari tadi menatap punggung Hinata menyendu. Dia yang gampang meledak-ledak harus punya kesabaran lebih buat menghadapi Hinata dalam fase galau maksimal. "Kamu juga, nanti pasti punya. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Semuanya tak akan meninggalkan kamu hanya karena sudah tak _single_ , Hinata." Ino berdiri berniat menghampiri Hinata untuk menepuk pundaknya agar bersemangat lagi. Tapi kalimat Hinata selanjutnya membuat tangan Ino berhenti di udara. Ia mematung.

"S-sudah kubilang kamu _nggak_ _ngerti_!" pundak Hinata bergetar. "M-mungkin aku akan terus sendirian. Mana ada yang mau denganku." orang yang kaku, gagap dan sedikit lemot.

Ino yang masih mematung di belakang tiba-tiba saja berdiri di sampingnya. Hinata yang refleks mendongak bisa melihat wajahnya menggelap. Hinata merasa suasana yang tadinya _melo_ berubah mencekam. Mukanya yang penuh air mata dan ingus menciut seketika.

"I-Ino—"

"Apa yang kamu bilang ha! Jangan karena terus ditolak sama cinta pertama selama sepuluh tahun udah _nyerah_ _gitu_." Ia mencekik leher Hinata semangat.

Wajah Hinata hampir biru, "I-Ino aku bisa mati!" tangannya menggapai tangan Ino mencoba melepaskan tautan tangan Ino di lehernya yang semakin mengerat.

Ino seperti tidak mendengarnya. Ia yang memang sudah tak sabar belum mau melepaskan cengkramannya. Tapi wajahnya kali ini berubah ceria. Seperti mendapat pencerahan. "Aah aku tahu!" senyum licik muncul di kedua sudut bibir.

"Kamu kencan sama temanku yang sekarang _single_ saja sana!"

"Eeeh?!"

.

.

.

Hinata berdiri dengan gelisah. Tangannya terus bertautan, inginnya sih supaya mengurangi kegugupan. Tapi yang ada malah tambah parah. Apalagi di depannya seorang lelaki dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi menatapnya terus.

Padahal mereka masih di halangi oleh sebuah meja bundar. Tapi tubuh Hinata sudah bergetar!

Seminggu berlalu setelah kejadian di rumah Ino yang hampir membuatnya tewas tercekik hanya karena gadis berambut pirang itu terlalu bersemangat dan kehilangan kesabaran. Dan Hinata sudah ditarik paksa, berakhir dengan janji makan malam di akhir minggu, di sebuah kafe bergaya Prancis.

 _Siaal! Ino beneran tega,_ lirihnya frustasi.

Harusnya Hinata tak usah cerita tentang itu.

Harusnya Hinata menangis saja sendirian.

Harusnya—

"Mau terus berdiri?"

"E-eh? M-maaf." Hinata yang baru sadar dari pikirannya sendiri jadi salah tingkah.

Dia pasti terlihat bodoh karena terus berdiri dengan wajah linglung.

"Jadi kamu, gadis yang Ino sebut manis?—" Hinata yang baru saja duduk tersipu. Jarang ada yang memujinya karena penampilan. Apalagi pria yang punya rambut _necis_ ini memandanginya.

Tapi ketika kelanjutannya ia dengar lagi wajahnya langsung pucat, antara kecewa dan kesal. "—biasa saja." sebuah batu terasa jatuh tepat di kepalanya.

"M-maaf sa-saja," lirih Hinata. Wajahnya yang semula sedikit percaya diri kembali tertunduk. Hatinya kembali merutuki Ino.

Kenapa Ino tak bilang temannya punya wajah yang menyeramkan sih. Hinata melirik takut. Meskipun Hinata mengakui warna matanya keren tapi _please_ , dia gak punya alis!

"Gaara Sabaku," katanya lagi, tangannya terulur di depan Hinata.

Hinata yang masih kepikiran Ino hanya memandanginya. Kalau saja lelaki yang mengaku bernama Gaara itu tak berdehem Hinata tak akan mengangkat tangannya, menyambut uluran Gaara.

"H-Hinata Hyuuga." Jabat tangan itu terasa biasa. Terlepas begitu saja, tak meninggalkan kesan. Setelah itu pelayan datang dengan menu Prancisnya. Hinata yang _gengsi_ karena tak mengerti isi menu cuma mengangguk, menyamakan pesanannya dengan Gaara.

Lalu hening

Hinata yang memang belum pernah kencan tak mengerti harus mulai dari mana. Yang ia lakukan hanya menunduk, mengintip Gaara takut dari balik poninya. Pria itu hanya melipat tangan di depan tubuh dengan pandangan ke bawah tapi Hinata masih bisa melihat wajahnya yang tak menampilkan ekspresi apa-apa.

Yang jelas dia juga tak terlihat semangat. Tak seperti pria lain yang biasanya hobi _flirting_ meski baru kenal.

Wajahnya yang tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun, membuat Hinata tak bisa menebak apa Gaara senang atau malah bosan.

"Hh," memperhatikan kegiatan Gaara yang belum berubah lama-lama bosan juga. Mata Hinata memperhatikan sekeliling. Dan baru sadar ada panggung mini di sudut, memainkan lagu yang cocok untuk dansa. Ia yang memang suka musik tanpa sadar malah ikut bersenandung.

"Kamu suka lagunya?" Hinata tersentak. Untuk sesaat dia lupa kalau tak datang sendiri.

"Y-ya, lagu yang cocok untuk dansa." Katanya jujur, menyuarakan apa yang lewat dipikirannya tadi. Tapi setelah sadar Hinata malah mengatupkan bibirnya dengan mata terkejut.

 _Duuh, pasti dia berpikir aku mengajaknya berdansa!_

Hinata merasa jadi perempuan agresif.

"A-ano—" dalam pikirannya Hinata sudah menyusun kalimat, bahkan tak luput dari penyortiran. Ia ingin membuat pembelaan yang terdengar rasional tapi semuanya hilang begitu saja ketika mendapati tangan Gaara kembali terulur yang kali ini Hinata tahu bukan untuk berkenalan.

"Ayo," Hinata belum setuju tapi Gaara lebih dulu menariknya menuju lantai dansa yang terlihat ramai oleh pasangan dimabuk cinta.

"A-ano, aku harus meletakan tanganku di mana?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja. Tanpa rasa malu. Hinata cuma berpikir kalau bersikap _sotoy_ lalu salah kan lebih malu.

 _Malu bertanya sesat di jalan._

Hinata mengangguk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Membuat Gaara menaikan sebelah alis imajinernya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik. Tapi Hinata yang menunduk tak dapat melihatnya.

Gaara menurunkan kepalanya sedikit, berbisik di telinga Hinata seraya menarik kedua tangan Hinata untuk melingkari lehernya, "Di sini..." bisikannya yang diselingi helaan napas hangat membuat Hinata meremang sesaat. Ia mendongak seketika, mendapati kedua mata _azure_ menatapnya begitu dekat. Wajahnya masih tak menunjukan apapun.

Pipi Hinata menghangat

Ketika Gaara meletakan tangannya di pinggul Hinata lalu mereka mulai bergerak dengan musik, bukannya memandang Gaara, Hinata malah semakin menunduk.

Kali ini Hinata tak bisa merasa biasa lagi.

Kepalanya yang menunduk memandangi kaki mereka yang bergerak mengikuti irama.

Kaki mereka begitu dekat.

"A-aku... baru dansa seperti ini," Hinata berkata pelan. Ia masih memandangi kaki-kaki itu.

"A-aku jadi takut menginjak kakimu." lanjutnya kikuk diselingi tawa pelan.

"Kamu cukup bagus," Gaara menariknya lebih dekat.

Hatinya menghangat. Gaara tak mengejeknya meski tahu gerakan Hinata dipenuhi kekakuan, "T-terima kasih." katanya pelan.

Gerakan mereka mulai rileks. Berputar beberapa kali, melangkah ke kiri dan kanan.

Hinata merasa ini mulai menyenangkan, ia mengangkat dagunya lurus. Langsung bertatapan dengan dada Gaara.

Lalu Gaara memanggil namanya.

"Hinata,"

Panggilan pertama yang membuat punggungnya merasa panas. Dengan keberanian tipis ia mendongak. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Kamu dipaksa Ino 'kan?"

Gaara bisa melihat matanya melebar tapi tak mengatakan apapun meski bibirnya membuka seakan mau mengatakan sesuatu.

Kaki mereka berhenti sesuai dengan alunan instrumental yang berganti dengan nada _nge-beat._ Mengabaikan pasangan lain yang mulai bergerak lincah.

"Tapi jangan berpikir ini kencan sesaat saja." setelah mengatakan itu Gaara menundukan wajahnya, mendekati Hinata yang masih _loading_.

Yang Hinata tahu, Gaara sudah menempelkan bibir mereka, menekan belakang kepalanya. Tangannya yang tadi berada dipinggul merambat ke atas mengusap punggungnya yang terbalut _dress_ warna putih. Mengajak Hinata lebih dekat, merapatkan tubuh mereka.

Begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba. Tak ada waktu untuk terkejut karena ia mulai terbuai.

Hinata baru mau menutup mata, tapi ketika orang-orang yang berdansa di sekelilingnya terlihat _blur_ oleh pandangannya yang berkabut Hinata tersadar.

Gaara ... baru saja mencuri ciumannya. Dan tak seharusnya ia terbuai meski sesaat.

Dengan kekuatan penuh Hinata mendorong dada Gaara mengabaikan bibirnya sendiri yang mengkilat basah lalu dengan kasar tamparan melayang begitu saja pada pipi mulus Gaara yang semu merah dan kini semakin bertambah karena tamparan.

 **Plak!**

Lalu umpatan menyusul, "Brengsek!"

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

 **.**

.

.

Yaa, yuhuuu masih inget aku—masih inget? Atau malah gak pernah tau aku ada di sini?

Udah lama gak buka ffn. Agak malu, merasa terlalu kekanakan karena masih punya imajinasi ini di kepalaku. Tapi, sebagian masa remajaku juga dihabiskan bersama imajinasi ini.

Intinya? Meskipun jarang posting dan aktif. Aku masih suka nulis fanfic. Nggak tau kapan mau berenti. Dan dengan pemikiran itu akhirnya aku posting fanfic multichapterku. Ini yang pertama. Semoga nggak discontinued.

Dan selamat ulangtahun Hinata, semoga Masashi Kishimoto terus sayang sama kamuu :*

Terakhir,

Review? Saran, kritik yang membangun?

Thanks for reading,

Rieki.


	2. Chapter 2 : Meet Again

Summary : Mungkin Hinata yang terlalu berlebihan memandang kehidupan. Dia yang masih jomblo kadang merasa kesepian. Iri gak karuan dan berakhir pundung di pojokan. Tapi di ujung penantiannya dia malah harus menghadapi Gaara yang arogan dan galak. "Apa gak ada pilihan lain?" AU. RnR.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Antara Jojoba dan Jones © riekincchan**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU. OOC.**

 **Sorry for typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2, Meet Again**

.

.

.

"Aku pulang," pintu kayu berderit pelan, Hinata menghela napas, menyangga tangan kanan pada dinding, yang lain melepas sepatu _wedges._ Malam sudah larut, sekitar jam sebelas. Hanabi dan Neji mungkin sudah tidur.

"Kakak, bagaimana kencannya?" Hinata oleng tapi cepat-cepat berpegangan lagi pada dinding. Ia berbalik, memandang adiknya kesal.

"Hanabi! Kau mengagetkanku!" ternyata adik bungsunya belum terlelap.

Hanabi malah cengengesan, "Ayolah jawab saja, aku sengaja menunggu Kakak, looh. _kepo nih_." matanya mengerling penuh goda.

"Gak ada yang istimewa," Hinata melewatinya begitu saja. Hanabi mengikutinya, "Pelit!" serunya.

Neji juga ikutan muncul, menghalangi jalan Hinata di depan pintu kamar. "Darimana saja kurasa kencan pertama gak akan selarut ini?" ia mencium aroma menyengat, lalu mengernyit tidak suka.

"Hinata kau bau alkohol," geramnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Kau tahu Ayah nggak pernah suka dengan kebiasaan itu 'kan?!"

Hinata cemberut, "Kak, aku sudah dewasa. Lagipula Ayah _nggak_ di sini 'kan."

Neji malah makin _keki_ dengan jawaban adiknya. "Setidaknya Ayah titip pesan untuk menjagamu. Termasuk menjauhkan hal-hal yang tidak baik darimu, Hinata!" katanya gemas.

Hinata mengurut pelipisnya pelan. Ia padahal sengaja pulang larut karena berpikir Neji dan Hanabi sudah tidur. Tapi malah tertangkap basah _begini._

"Dan setidaknya biarkan aku lewat dan pergi tidur, Kak." Hinata mendongak menatap lelah pada Neji yang masih nampakangker.

"Aku lelah, Kak." lanjutnya Hinata menyingkirkan Neji yang melemahkan pertahanan di depan pintu kamar adiknya, membiarkan Hinata masuk begitu saja, melupakan rangkaian kalimat peringatan yang sudah disusunnya.

Hanabi cemberut, tak mengerti. "Ada apa dengannya sih," ia menengok pada Neji yang masih menatap pintu kamar Hinata.

"Mungkin kencannya _nggak_ berjalan baik," Neji tak marah lebih lanjut. Hinata yang dipengaruhi alkohol berusaha ia maklumi. Besok masih ada waktu untuk obrolan panjang.

Hanabi menimpali dengan wajah datar, "Sepertinya begitu,"

.

.

.

 _"Hinata bagaimana kencannya?"_

Pertanyaan yang sama muncul, keesokan harinya di hari minggu. Hinata merebahkan diri pada tempat tidur, tangannya memegang _smartphone_ yang ditempel pada telinga. Angin sore yang masuk dari celah jendela membuatnya mengantuk.

"G-Gaara nggak cerita apa-apa?" Hinata gugup campur takut, bagaimanapun menampar seseorang di tempat umum bukan perbuatan _etis._ Ia jadi menyesal sendiri. _Apa nggak keterlaluan? Bagaimana perasaannya ya?_

 _"Tidak, dia malah menanyakan alamat rumah dan tempat kerjamu,"_ Ino menjeda, _"Hei, kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku."_

Hinata menggigit bibir cemas, _apa dia mau minta ganti rugi? Mau balas dendam atau apa?_

 _"Hoi, Hinata?"_

"A-ah, iya—maksudku, aku ... biasa saja," di ujung telepon sana Ino mengerutkan kening, komentar Hinata terdengar tak jelas.

 _"Benarkah?"_

Hinata merasa tidak enak, Ino temannya yang baik dan perhatian, mengenalkan pada seorang pria meski membuat Hinata ketakutan. "Dia ... pria yang baik, Ino," minus kelakuannya di lantai dansa sih.

Ia bisa mendengar Ino menghela napas lega, _"Syukurlah, kamu tahu, Gaara orang yang sulit. Suka pasang wajah menyeramkan sama orang yang baru dikenalnya. Karena itu nggak pernah dapet pacar,"_ penjelasan itu membuat Hinata membeku.

 _Lalu kenapa dikenalkan padaku Ino?!_

Tapi Hinata tak membahasnya, hanya menggerutu dalam hati.

 _"Hei Hinata, aku sudah memberikan alamat rumah dan kantor tempat kamu kerja, maaf tak minta izin dulu. Habis kamu tidak bisa dihubungi sejak semalam,"_

"H-hah?!"

Hinata memucat. Ia memang tak mengaktifkannya hingga sore ini. Ponselnya disita Neji dengan alasan hukuman pulang dalam keadaan bau alkohol. Hinata masih membayangkan Neji yang memberikan petuah soal tata krama dan adat istiadat, ia tak mengerti. Tapi tetap mendengarkan hingga Kakaknya itu bosan.

 _"Mungkin, dia akan mengunjungimu—ah aku masih banyak pesanan bunga, nanti kutelpon lagi, byeee!"_

"I-Ino? Tunggu sebentar, a-aku—"tapi hanya nada putus yang Hinata dengar. Ia menatap nanar layar ponselnya. Hatinya mulai tak tenang. Mengatupkan tangan di depan dada seraya berdoa semoga Gaara tak punya niat yang Ino sebutkan.

.

.

.

Tapi sepertinya Tuhan belum mengabulkan doanya.

Hari Senin sore yang cerah, Hinata melambai pada Sakura yang dijemput pacarnya. Melambai semangat dengan senyum tempel. Setelah melihat Sakura melaju ia juga berjalan, mendorong sepeda yang rantainya berisik keluar gerbang. Dari sini semua masih berjalan biasa, sampai matanya melihat laki-laki yang sabtu malam lalu ia tampar bersandar santai di pintu mobil.

Harusnya Hinata tahu, Gaara pasti mendatanginya jika meminta alamatnya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Jantungnya berpacu gugup. Berpikir apa ia harus menyapa atau berlalu begitu saja.

 _Berlalu dengan cuek Hinata, berlalu dengan cuek!_

Ia menghirup udara lalu menghempaskannya, mencoba tetap tenang. Tangannya mulai mendorong sepedanya lagi, menunduk berharap Gaara tak sadar ia lewat.

Hinata hanya perlu berbelok sedikit di depan gerbang kantor, mengendap, semudah itu!

Tapi bunyi nyaring yang muncul dari rantai tua sepedanya setiap melangkah, membuat Hinata was-was Gaara sadar.

Usahanya hampir berhasil, tapi Gaara yang terusik mendongak, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kiri, menatap punggung Hinata yang masih mendorong sepeda.

"Hinata?"

 _Sepeda sialan!_

Hinata menoleh kaku, "Y-ya?"

"Kukira kau _nggak_ melihatku," sindir Gaara.

Hinata senyum tak enak hati, "M-maaf, k-karena memang seperti itu." ia menyerah, memutar sepedanya, menghampiri Gaara.

"Ternyata matamu sudah _nggak_ normal," sindiran Gaara membuat telinga Hinata panas, tapi ia memilih mengabaikannya.

"T-tahu darimana aku bekerja di sini?"

Basa-basi—

"Kamu sudah tahu dari Ino 'kan?"

—dan ternyata Gaara tak suka basa-basi.

Hinata meringis, mengangguk membenarkan.

Ah, basa-basinya tak berguna.

"La-lalu ada perlu apa?" ujung kakinya mengetuk permukaan tanah beberapa kali.

Gaara melihatnya sekilas sebelum memutar bola matanya kesal lalu menghela napas.

 _Perlu katanya?_

Gaara mengernyit tak suka, "Bukankah kita sedang berkencan?"

Hinata _bengong_. Dengan ia yang sudah berlaku tak sopan diawal pertemuan dan Hinata yang menamparnya keras. Gaara masih menganggap mereka kencan?!

 _Yang benar saja!_

Bolehkah Hinata menampar Gaara lagi?

"Ng, i-itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku,"

"Aku hanya menjemput teman kencanku, apa salahnya?"

Hinata terkejut, pipinya memerah sebentar. Hinata baru saja berpikir kalimat Gaara manis sebelum sadar pria ini juga yang berlaku seenaknya.

Hinata tidak akan mudah luluh!

"M-maaf Gaara, aku bawa sepeda," sesalnya, padahal hatinya lega.

Gaara merenggut, "Kamu lebih milih sepeda _butut_ itu?"

Hinata tersenyum paksa padahal dalam hati sudah ingin memaki Gaara. Seenaknya saja bilang sepeda dari almarhum Ibunya _butut._

Kalau dipikir-pikir sih, meski Gaara _cakep_ luar biasa tapi mulutnya benar-benar jelek.

"Maaf," Hinata berkata pendek, ia sudah malas menghadapi Gaara. Terserah, mau balas tampar. Silahkan saja asal lelaki yang berambut merah itu tak lagi datang.

"Baik, terserah." katanya. Hinata mendongak, ingin tahu ekspresi Gaara, marah atau bagaimana tapi tak sempat. Ia hanya bisa melihat Gaara masuk mobil dan melaju dengan kencang.

Setelahnya Hinata menghela napas lega, Gaara sudah pergi. Masalah sudah beres. Lalu Hinata mulai menaiki sepedanya, dengan cengiran bahagia.

Tanpa tahu yang direncakan Gaara besok.

.

.

.

Lalu keesokan harinya ketika Hinata yang kali ini pulang dengan riang, mendorong sepeda tuanya semangat, Hinata lagi-lagi menemukan Gaara yang kali ini tanpa mobilnya. Hanya berdiri menatap Hinata di pinggir gerbang kantor. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, sekedar menyapa.

Hinata yang tahu sudah terlambat untuk kabur menyeret langkahnya. Senyumannya sudah luntur, berganti wajah lunglai ketika menghampiri Gaara, "A-ada apa?"

"Tak bisakah kamu lebih ramah?"

Hinata tersenyum masam, apa ada alasan yang cukup bagus ia harus ramah pada lelaki yang berbuat tak sopan diawal pertemuan?

"M-maaf,"

"Ya," katanya, sadar belum menjawab pertanyaan Hinata ia berkata, "Aku cuma ingin menjemputmu,"

 _Ah, lagi-lagi._ Gumam Hinata. Tapi dia cuma tersenyum, "A-aku bawa sepeda," ia menduga Gaara pasti menyerah seperti kemarin.

"Tenang saja," ada jeda, "Aku kali ini _nggak_ bawa mobil,"

Eeeh!? Maksudnya apa? Gaara mau _nebeng_ sama Hinata gitu?

"Kita pulang bersama,"

Hinata tak tahu harus bicara apa, kehabisan kata ketika stang sepedanya sudah diambil alih paksa oleh tangan Gaara.

"T-tapi rumah kita tidak searah!" jeritnya tertahan gelagapan.

Gaara yang sudah ada di jok sepeda pengemudi menoleh, "Darimana kau tahu?"

Hinata tersentak ketika sadar pernyatannya tak berdasar. Mana tahu ia mereka searah atau tidak. Main ke rumah Gaara saja belum pernah!

Duuh, kenapa malah jadi berpikir main ke rumahnya sih, Hinata?!

Hinata menepuk keningnya. "I-itu… benar juga." Bisiknya diakhir, malu.

Gaara cuek-cuek saja, padahal tak ada yang tahu ia sedang menahan senyum geli melihat sikap Hinata. Ia kembali menatap ke depan, memegang stang sepeda kuat. Gaara sudah diposisi siap demi menemukan Hinata masih berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk di sampingnya.

Ia mendengus sebal. Sebenarnya Gaara benci menunggu.

"Menunggu apalagi?"

"Eeh?!" Hinata yang lagi berpikir apa sebaiknya ia pinjamkan saja sepedanya itu lalu pulang dengan angkutan umum, kaget.

"Naik!"

Setelah menimbang-nimbang dengan waktu yang terbilang _mepet_ Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Gaara. Bagaimanapun Hinata tidak mau meninggalkan sepeda kesayangannya bersama Gaara begitu saja. Itu tidak adil.

Dengan berat hati ia naik, berpegangan pada ujung kemeja yang Gaara kenakan.

Mereka mulai menyusuri jalan, Hinata yang duduk di jok belakang memandangi punggung Gaara seraya memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi.

Ia menghela napas, masih sedikit menyesal menangisi nasibnya yang jadi _jones_ di depan Ino.

 _Lain kali aku nangis sendirian sajalah._

.

.

.

Gaara menghentikan laju sepedanya tepat di depan kafe minimalis pinggir jalan raya. Ia turun, menengok pada Hinata di belakangnya yang menatap dengan alis berkerut.

"Kita minum kopi dulu," itu bukan pertanyaan atau tawaran. Hanya pernyataan yang Hinata kira sebagai perintah. Perintah itu tak terbantah dan Hinata tak suka. Ia merasa pendapatnya tak berharga.

Ia turun dari sepeda menatap Gaara dari ujung rambutnya. "A-aku nggak suka minum kopi," Rasanya Hinata tak perlu lagi bersikap biasa, tak mau menanggapi keramahan yang susah payah Gaara bangun meski gadis yang punya poni rata itu tak berpikir begitu.

"Kamu bisa pesan milkshake,"

Hinata tak menanggapi, bertanya pada inti dan menatap mata Gaara dengan mimik—berusaha—berani, "A-apa tujuanmu?" ia memang penakut, tapi Gaara sudah membuatnya tak nyaman. Ini akan lebih mudah jika Gaara menganggap yang terjadi kemarin adalah kencan sesaat, tak merasa cocok, lalu melupakan begitu saja seperti kebanyakan orang.

Matanya meneliti wajah Hinata yang gelisah, gadis itu tak terlihat nyaman bersamanya. Itu sudah pasti dan Gaara harusnya tahu alasannya.

"Perasaanku saja atau memang kau masih marah ya?" Tangannya terlipat di depan tubuhnya. Meneliti wajah Hinata dengan tatapan menuduh.

Hinata melongo sejenak, sebelum menggeleng pelan campur frustasi. _Dia baru sadar?!_ Jeritnya dalam hati.

Kali ini Gaara mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya, "Kupikir kita sudah impas, aku menciummu lalu kau menamparku,"

Wajah Hinata memerah antara malu dan marah. Kepalanya menoleh khawatir ke sekeliling parkiran kafe itu. Kendaraan di sana sudah cukup padat tapi sepi karena pemiliknya berada di dalam sana. Lalu menghembuskan napas lega.

Ia tak mengerti kenapa Gaara bisa begitu santai mengatakan itu seperti membicarakan cuaca yang indah di sore hari. Di pekarangan kafe. Tempat umum.

"A-ap—"

"Maaf," potong Gaara cepat. Ia tak mau lagi berbasa-basi. Pada kenyataannya perempuan di depannya itu lebih suka _to the point._

"E-eh?" Hinata yang tadinya marah malah terkejut, ia kira Gaara adalah tipe pria dingin yang ber-ego tinggi.

Wajahnya memang masih datar tapi tatapannya terlihat jujur, "Aku tak tahu yang kulakukan malam itu mengganggumu."

"…" Hinata belum mengatakan apapun. Antara terkejut dan bingung. Ia mengangguk kecil sekali. Hanya membenarkan ucapan Gaara. Ia harus tahu jika yang dilakukannya memang sangat mengganggu.

"Karena perempuan sebelumnya suka melakukan itu. Kupikir kau juga begitu ..." Sekilas ingatan tentang perempuan-perempuan agresif yang dikenalkan Ino bermunculan.

Bulu romanya meremang. Sebelum kembali fokus pada Hinata yang masih menunduk. Tangannya menyentuh dagunya, mengangkat wajah Hinata. Pandangan keduanya bertemu.

"... ternyata, kau sama sekali berbeda."

Hinata terpana, pipinya memerah seperti biasa dengan alasan berbeda, entah karena kalimat atau tatapan Gaara kala itu.

"Jadi… bisakah kita memulainya dari awal?" Ekspresi Gaara memang masih seperti biasa. Tapi, Hinata bisa melihatnya tersenyum dari mata azure Gaara yang berbinar cerah.

Ada harapan di sana.

Hinata tidak mengerti, dalam pikirannya ia hanya ingin sekali mengangguk saat itu juga.

"Kau sudah setuju," kata Gaara kemudian.

" _A-ano?"_ Wajah bingungnya terlihat lucu bagi Gaara. Tangannya yang di dagu pindah ke pipi Hinata. Mencubitnya pelan dengan gemas.

"Tadi kau sudah mengangguk,"

"Eh?"

"Ah, bahkan tiga kali."

"E-eeh?!"

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

Aku ingin sekali menulis dengan hatiku. Mengukir tiap kalimat dengan itu. Dipahami oleh pembaca dan membuatnya bahagia hanya dengan tulisan sederhana begini.

Banyak yang terjadi, fase dari lulus SMA itu sedikit menakutkan. Nggak nyangka butuh dua tahun untuk menatanya.

Intinya?

Maaf, lama sekali updatenya. Aku tau, mungkin tulisan ini ga ada yang nunggu. Tapi aku ingin sekali melanjutkannya.

Review, maybe?

Salam,

Rieki.


End file.
